


It Takes a Village to Raise a Child

by TheKrystalSakura



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Character Turned into a Baby, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, To Balance Out the Angst, Trans Male Character, childhood crushes, lots of cute shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 19:18:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17855471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKrystalSakura/pseuds/TheKrystalSakura
Summary: Baby!Kokichi AUWhen Kokichi is turned back into a toddler thanks to one of Miu's new experiments, Shuichi is left to take care of him. As Kokichi begins to re-age, Shuichi and his friends find out the secrets that Kokichi has been keeping behind his porcelain mask. Will the group's new bonds with young Kokichi be able to stand the test of time, trauma, and lack of trust?





	1. An Experiment Gone Wrong

Everyone stares in shock at Miu’s newest invention. It was supposedly a  time machine, but it looked like a normal washing machine with a clock attached to it. The inventor smiles brightly and places her hands on her hips. “Any volunteers?” she asks cheerily. When nobody immediately volunteers, she huffs. “C’mon, guys, it won’t hurt!”

As the others murmur nervously, Kokichi takes a step forward. “I’ll do it.” He crawls into the barrel of the washing machine and Miu closes the front-facing door.

She sets the clock and activates the machine. There’s a rumbling as the barrel moves, but then sparks fly and a loud whirring fills the air. The noises all stop, and a soft “ding” indicates that the machine is done. Everyone stares in worry.

“Is… He okay?” Himiko whispers.

“Let’s see!” Miu opens the door, and everyone’s eyes widen.

In the lump of white clothes is Kokichi… But he’s the size of a toddler. He looks around nervously at the people before him, and begins to tear up. “Wh… Where am I…?” he whimpers.

Shuichi steps forward, smiling soothingly, and kneels in front of the washer. “You’re okay. I promise.”

The toddler sniffles and looks up at Shuichi. His eyes widen and he stares in wonder at the now-older boy’s ahoge.

Shuichi blinks, confused by the young boy’s staring. “Ko-?”

“I like your hair,” he declares, reaching up to gently run his chubby fingers through the soft, teal locks.

Shuichi smiles. “Thank you.” He holds out his arms. “Can you come out?”

Kokichi nods and moves to crawl out of the washer, landing in Shuichi’s arms with a gentle flop. He’s still wearing the white shirt he’d been wearing pre-experiment, but it’s much too big for the young boy. As he’s cradled close, he reaches up and continues to play with Shuichi’s hair.

“I think that decides it, then,” Miu cheers, “Shuichi is now Kokichi’s guardian!”

“Huh?”

“He seems attached to you,” she explains, “And we don’t know how long until he turns back. So somebody needs to keep track of him.”

“Alright. I’ve got this.” He looks back to Kokichi, who’s reaching up to play more with Shuichi’s hair. The older boy smiles up at him. “I’ll take care of you.”

Kokichi looks down at him and beams. “Thank you, Mister.”

“You can call me Shuichi. Or Shu, if my full name is too hard.”

“Shu-chi?” the toddler asks.

Shuichi shakes his head, laughinig. “Shu-chan is fine.”

“Shu-chan… Okay!”

“Perfect!”

Kokichi clings to him. “Shu-chan.”

Shuichi smiles. “That’s right. I’m Shu-chan.”

“... Where are Otou-san and Oka-san?”

“Huh? Oh, they’re… Traveling. And they left you with me.”

Kokichi seems… Almost relieved. “Okay. Thank you, Shu-chan.” He cuddles close. “My name’s Kyoko.”

“Kyoko?” Shuichi asks, confused. He hears the others murmuring behind them at the unfamiliar name.

The little boy nods. “Kyoko Oma.”

“Do you have a nickname you’d like me to use?”

He nods. “Is it okay if you call me Ko-chan?”

Shuichi nods. “Ko-chan it is.”

“Thank you!” he cheers, hugging him tightly.

Shuichi turns back to the others, who seem confused. When he turns back to Kokichi, the toddler has fallen asleep against his shoulder and is sucking his thumb. He lets out a soft chuckle. “Naptime, I guess.”


	2. Dawn of the First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi has an interesting first day with two-year-old Kokichi.

Shuichi has tucked the sleeping toddler into his bed as he goes about cleaning (essentially  babyproofing) his room. “I need to be ready. I don’t know what he’ll try to get into…” As he’s stabilizing his bookshelves, he hears Kokichi wake. He stops what he’s doing and turns to the toddler. “Hey, Ko-chan,” he says softly, kneeling at the little boy’s side, “How did you sleep?”

“Mm… I slept good,” he mumbles.

“That’s good to hear. Do you want a snack now?”

Kokichi blinks and looks up at him a bit worriedly. “Is that okay? Mommy usually makes me wait until dinner…”

“A little snack is good for growing kids like you. Would you like apple slices and peanut butter?”

His eyes brighten. “Yes, please!” The toddler raises his arms above his head, asking to be picked up. “Thank you!”

“No problem. Let’s go get your snack.” He picks Kokichi up gingerly, smiling as the child clings to him like a koala. He takes him to the kitchen, where they find Kirumi washing dishes.

Kokichi smiles brightly and waves to the Ultimate Maid. “Hello!” he cheers.

Kirumi blinks, surprised at both their presence and the excited greeting. “Hello.”

“Can I have a snack, please? Shu-chan said I could have apples and peanut butter.”

“Just a little something to hold Ko-chan over until dinner,” Shuichi adds.

Kirumi smiles softly at them. “I can get you a snack.”

“Thank you!” Kokichi cheers, “Can you be my mom?”

Kirumi pauses, hesitant. “Alright. You can call me Mom.”

“Thank you so much!” He reaches out to her, but then hesitates. “... Can I hug you?”

“You may.” She holds out her arms, and Kokichi clings tightly to her, hugging her as firmly as his small arms can.

“You’re a lot better than Mommy…” he mumbles.

She frowns and looks to him worriedly. “Is your mommy mean?” When she’s met with a nod against her shoulder, her gaze softens. “Shuichi and I will protect you from now on.”

“Thank you, Mama…”

Kirumi smiles softly. “Any time. I’m going to hand you back to Shuichi so I can get your snack, okay?” He nods again, and she hands Kokichi back over to Shuichi, who cradles him.

“How’s this, Ko-chan?”

“I like this.”

“That’s good.”

Kokichi smiles and cuddles him until Kirumi presents them with a tray of apple slices and peanut butter. “Thank you, Mama!” he cheers, grabbing an apple slice. He slathers it in peanut butter and munches happily.

“Is it good?” Shuichi asks softly.

“Mm-hm!” He smiles brightly and continues to eat.

“You’re so sweet, Ko-chan.”

“I am?”

“Yes, you are.”

“Thank you!” The toddler takes an apple slice and holds it up to Shuichi. “For my friend.”

Shuichi takes the snack with a broad smile. “Thank you.” After they finish the tray of food, he turns to Kokichi again. “How are you feeling?”

“Less hungry.” He nuzzles his face against Shuichi’s chest. “Warm, too.” He smiles and blinks tiredly.

“Naptime again?”

“Is that okay…?”

“Yes, it is.” Shuichi takes them to his room, thanking Kirumi before leaving. When they reach his door, the toddler is snoring softly. “Aww…”

“How is he?” a soft voice asks.

He turns and smiles at Maki. “He’s doing well.”

“That’s good.” She approaches and smiles a little. “I never thought Kokichi could look so innocent. It’s… Odd.”

“Yeah... It is, a little.”

She frowns. “Has he been behaving?”

“Like an angel. But… I think there’s something odd at play.”

“What do you mean?”

“He told Kirumi that his mother is mean.”

Maki’s eyes narrow and fill with worry. “... We’d better keep an eye on him, then. Especially since he said his name was Kyoko…” She sighs and begins to play with her hair. “I just hope nothing bad happens…”

“So do I,” Shuichi sighs, rubbing Kokichi’s back.

Maki smiles softly at the sleeping toddler. “I’ll let you go. He seems very tired.” She pats Shuichi’s shoulder and leaves.

The older boy tucks Kokichi into bed, smiling softly as he curls into the blankets. “So cute…” He sits down at his desk, writing in his journal as he waits for Kokichi to wake.

It’s about an hour later when he hears soft whimpers and grumbles coming from the sleeping toddler. He frowns worriedly and moves to the bed, gently touching Kokichi’s arm. At the soft touch, Kokichi winces and opens his tired eyes. “Ko-chan?” Shuichi whispers, “Are you okay?”

He nods and sits up, wiping his eyes.

“Do you want a hug?”

Kokichi nods and holds out his arms. As he’s wrapped in the older boy’s warm arms, he cuddles into the touch and grips his shirt tightly.

“Is this helping?” Shuichi asks softly. He receives a silent nod, and the toddler buries his face into Shuichi’s chest. Soon after, the meal bell rings. “Ah… It’s time for dinner.” He picks Kokichi up and smiles softly. “Let’s go.”

Kokichi pulls back from Shuichi’s chest, smiling weakly and trying to hide the tears in his eyes. “I hope Mama made something yummy!”

“She always does.”

They head to the dining room, where they find a booster seat next to an empty chair. Shuichi sets Kokichi in the booster and smiles. “Comfy?” he asks, taking a seat next to him.

“Yeah!”

“Good.” He smiles and Kirumi comes out carrying plates of food. The plate set in front of Kokichi has the meal cut into small, bite-sized portions for the toddler. Kokichi beams and grabs a fork. He begins to eat, beaming brightly.

“How is it?” Kirumi asks softly, smiling at him.

Kokichi covers his mouth with his hand. “Yummy!”

She tilts her head, curious. “Are you alright?”

He nods and swallows. “Mommy says I can’t talk with food in my mouth.”

Kirumi blinks, pleasantly surprised. “What good manners! Good job not talking while your mouth is full.”

Kokichi beams at the praise and continues to eat. Once the meal is finished, Shuichi helps him out of the booster seat. Noticing the Ultimate Maid gathering dishes, the toddler frowns and hurries over to her side. “Mama, I wanna help!”

Kirumi’s eyes soften and she smiles. She takes Kokichi’s child-sized cup and hands it to the little boy. “Can you carry this for me?” she coos. The toddler nods and follows her into the kitchen, where he hands her the cup back. “Thank you, sweetie,” she says softly, taking the cup to wash.

“Thank you, Mama.” He turns to leave, only to step on his oversized shirt and trip, face-planting on the floor. He sits up in a hurry and clutches his forehead, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. “Owie…” he whimpers.

Kirumi instantly whisks him up into her arms and holds him close. “Do you want Mama to kiss your booboo?” she asks, wiping his eyes.

He shakes his head. “I-I’m okay!” he says, trying to smile, “I’m sorry I fell…”

“You don’t need to be sorry. We’re just worried about you.”

He sniffles and pulls back his hair, showing off the slightly-bloody wound. “Can you still kiss it…?”

Kirumi’s eyes widen at the sight of the blood. “Of course, honey. Mama just needs to clean off… Some dirt, and then I’ll get you a bandage and a kiss.” She carries him off to the bathroom and sets him on the counter as she grabs a first-aid kit. She cleans his head and places a cushioned bandage on his forehead, before planting a soft kiss to the covered wound.

“Thank you, Mama.”

She smiles at him and dries his cheek with her apron. “Do you want to go see Shuichi again?”

He nods happily. “Shu-chan! Shu-chan!”

Kirumi smiles and brings him back out to Shuichi, who gives a relieved smile. “Hey, Ko-chan,” he sighs out, “I heard what happened. Are you okay?”

Kokichi nods and smiles, cuddling into his arms. “Mama helped me! She’s the best - just like you!”

Kirumi blushes softly and hurries off to finish cleaning the dishes, leaving Shuichi with the boy. “Well, what would you like to do now?”

“... I dunno. What can I do?”

“We have toys to pay with,” he says with a smile. The other Monocubs had been hard at work making a playroom for the toddler, and had just finished the construction.

Kokichi’s eyes brighten. “Can we go?”

“Of course.” He carries Kokichi to the playroom, smiling as he opens the door. It’s painted a mint green, and has a large, overflowing toy box. There are also blocks and stuffed animals scattered around the floor.

“Wow!” Kokichi gasps, “So cool!”

“It’s all for you,” Shuichi says with a smile.

The little boy stares in wonder. “... Why?” he asks after a moment.

“So you can have fun!”

Kokichi frowns softly and hugs Shuichi close. “... Mommy and Daddy will call me spoiled.”

Shuichi’s eyes soften, but he keeps a smile on his face. “Well, so long as you say ‘Thank you’ and mean it, you aren’t spoiled.”

Kokichi hides his face against Shuichi’s shoulder. “... I don’t think Mommy and Daddy like me…”

“What makes you say that?” the older boy asks, worried.

“If I tell you, I’ll get in trouble…”

“I’ll keep your secret.”

Kokichi sniffles against him. “... They yell at me a lot… And sometimes I get hurt.”

Shuichi’s smile fades almost instantly. “Oh, Ko… I’m sorry.”

The little boy shrugs. “It’s okay…”

“No, it’s not. You deserve to be loved.” He nuzzles Kokichi’s forehead. “Kirumi and I will protect you from now on.”

Kokichi shakes his head. “I don’t want you getting hurt.”

“We won’t.”

Kokichi is quiet as he hides his face against Shuichi’s shoulder again. After a moment, he pulls back and plasters on a smile. “C’mon, it’s playtime!” he cheers.

Shuichi frowns a little, noticing the forced grin. “Are you sad?”

He shakes his head. “Nope!”

“Okay, if that’s the truth.”

Kokichi freezes and tears up. “... I lied. I’m sorry.”

“You did? Well, I’m not mad. I just want you to feel safe around me, and that means telling the truth when you feel safe.”

Kokichi sniffles and hugs him tightly. “I’m sad. But I wanna play.”

Shuichi smiles softly at him as he sets him down on the floor. “You told the truth, so we can play with no bad thoughts.”

“Thank you, Shu-chan.” He wanders off toward the toys. He picks up a doll and looks at it with sad eyes, before setting it aside and instead turning to the blocks. In no time, Kokichi builds a small house of the wooden pieces. He’s hugging a plush dog with curly brown fur to himself as he plays.

“That looks fun,” Shuichi comments from his place on the edge of the rug.

Kokichi smiles and offers Shuichi a stuffed elephant toy made of pale blue fabric. “Play with me?” he asks.

The older boy nods and takes the toy. They play house with the toys, but the detective can still see the sadness in the little boy’s eyes. He pulls Kokichi close and hugs him. He’s met with wide, confused eyes.

“You’re still sad,” he whispers.

The toddler shrugs. “It never goes away.”

“It doesn’t?”

He shakes his head. “I’m always sad. I always get in trouble.” He tears up and wipes his eyes with his arm. “I dunno what I did…”

“Maybe your mom and dad are just bad people with a good little boy,” Shuichi suggests, voice soft.

Kokichi sniffles. “Is that why nobody likes me?”

“Huh?”

“Mommy and Daddy are mean… And I never met Gramma or Grampa, but Mommy and Daddy say they’d hate me.”

Shuichi squeezes him gently. “If they do, Kirumi and I will take you in.”

Kokichi sniffles and curls into Shuichi’s arms. “Why do they hate me…?” He shakes his head and hides his face in the stuffed animal he’d been holding. “Please don’t tell them… I don’t wanna get hurt…”

“I won’t,” Shuichi promises, “This is our secret.”

Kokichi begins to cry. “Thank you…” He buries his face in his toy, trying to dry his tears as he cries messily. He bites down on the stuffed animal’s ear, trying to quiet his sobs. The child’s crying brings a small crowd to the playroom door. They all look in worriedly.

“I’m here…” Shuichi coos, holding him close and kissing the top of his head.

Kokichi whimpers and hides his face against Shuichi’s chest. “I’m sowwy… I’m sowwy, I’m sowwy, I’m sowwy…”

“You don’t need to apologize. You’re a good little boy.”

He continues to cry for about half an hour, until he tires himself out and falls asleep. Shuichi holds him close as the others enter the playroom.

Angie is the first to speak. “Did he not like the toys I made…?” she asks softly.

Shuichi shakes his head. “No, that’s not it… His parents are terrible people.”

“What do you mean?” Himiko asks.

“They’re mean to him and tell him nobody loves him.”

Everyone’s eyes soften. Even the most stone-faced teens begin to lose their composure. Ryoma approaches and places a hand on Shuichi’s shoulder. “We need to talk to him once he returns to normal.”

Kirumi speaks up. “But for now, he needs to rest.”

“Right. It’s naptime,” Shuichi says, standing. The group parts, allowing him through, and he heads to his bedroom. He tucks Kokichi into the bed and crawls in beside him, holding him protectively close. “Rest well…” he whispers, falling asleep with Kokichi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for going MIA - school was a bit crazy. At least I made up for it with a large chapter, right?


	3. Braids of Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Kokichi grows, he has a heartfelt chat with a certain anthropologist about how he feels about his guardian.

Two days later, Shuichi wakes to the feeling of a larger form against him. Opening his tired eyes, he sees that Kokichi has grown from a toddler to the size of a five-year-old and smiles. _He’s growing._

Kokichi mumbles and opens his tired eyes. “Nn…”

“Hey, Ko.”

“Mm… Hi, Shu-chan.”

“How did you sleep?”

“Good,” he mumbles, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Shuichi sees a dark bruise on the boy’s leg, just barely peeking out from his shirt.

“Are you okay?”

He nods. “Yeah.”

“Are you sure? You have a pretty nasty bruise…” When he’s met with a shrug, he frowns. “... Is someone hurting you?”

Silence fills the space between them.

“You can tell me,” he whispers.

Kokichi looks away. “... Mom and Dad.”

Shuichi’s eyes widen, and a softness fills them. “... I’m so sorry…”

“It’s fine,” Kokichi sighs as he climbs off the bed, “It’s nothing new.”

“It’s still awful, Ko.” The little boy shrugs, and Shuichi sighs. “You should get help.”

“Mom and Dad will lie if I tell someone.”

Shuichi frowns and pulls him into a firm and comforting hug. He feels Kokichi tense at first, only to relax into the touch. “You’re safe with us,” he whispers.

“... Thank you.” Kokichi returns the hug to the best of his ability. After a few minutes, they pull back and go about getting ready for the day. Shuichi gives Kokichi the smallest shirt he owns, smiling when he sees how it fits better around him. Once they’re dressed, they head down to the cafeteria, Kokichi sticking close to Shuichi’s side.

“You’re safe here,” Shuichi assures him, “We care about you.”

“Thank you,” Kokichi says, hugging Shuichi’s leg.

“Are you nervous?” The child nods, and Shuichi smiles a bit. “I’ll protect you.”

“You don’t have to. Mom and Dad will hurt you, too.”

“I can protect us both.”

“Please don’t,” Kokichi murmurs.

“Why not? I’m tough,” Shuichi huffs playfully, puffing out his cheeks to try and make Kokichi smile.

“Dad’s tougher.”

“Well… I bet some of my friends are tougher than him.”

A bright light shines in Kokichi’s eyes. “Really?!” he asks excitedly.

“Yep!” Shuichi kneels to Kokichi and points to Gonta. “You see the tall man with greenish-brown hair? Doesn’t he look strong?”

Kokichi beams when he looks to the tallest teen. “Yeah!” he whispers.

“I bet you he could help us.”

“... Can I go hug him?”

“You can.”

Kokichi hurries over to Gonta and hugs his leg. The taller teen smiles down at him and cheers a soft, “Good morning!”

“Good morning, Mister!” Kokichi cheers, looking to Gonta with bright eyes, “Can you help keep my from my dad?”

“Of course!”

“Thank you, Mister!” He raises his arms above his head, asking to be picked up. When Gonta wraps him in his arms and lifts him up, Kokichi laughs brightly and clings to him. He looks over to Shuichi. “Look how high up I am, Shu-chan!”

“You’re very tall now,” Shuichi chuckles, smiling. He watches as Kokichi plays with Gonta’s hair and buries his face into the messy locks. “Do you like Gonta’s hair?”

“It’s soft and fluffy, like a blanky!”

“That’s sweet! Have fun up there!”

Kokichi giggles. “Okay!” He takes a few strands in his chubby hands and begins to braid Gonta’s hair. He remains in Gonta’s arms, focused on the task at hand, until he’s finished a thin braid in Gonta’s hair. Once he’s done, he hurries over to Shuichi. “I did it!” he cheers.

Shuichi picks him up and pulls Kokichi into his lap. “You did great!”

“Thank you, Mr. Gonta!”

“Any time, Kokichi!”

Kokichi’s eyes brighten again. “Kokichi… I like that name!” He turns to Shuichi. “Can I be Kokichi?”

“You can. You’ll be Kokichi.”

The little boy beams and hugs him tightly. “Thank you!”

“I like that name for you.”

“Me, too!”

They settle in for breakfast, several people noticing Gonta’s braid.

“It’s a good look for you, Gonta,” Kaede says with a soft smile, “Who braided it?”

Kokichi nervously raises his hand. “Um… I did.”

“It’s cute!”

“... Can I do that more?”

“You can do it to more of us.”

He gasps and smiles. “Thank you!” He turns back to eating, a bit more excited than before. Once everyone has finished eating, the girls all line up to get their hair braided. Kokichi gives Himiko, Angie, and Kirumi small, thin braids, and ties the other girls’ hair back into full braids. He then catches sight of Korekiyo, his eyes bright at the sight of the long-haired boy. He wanders over to him and tugs lightly on his pant leg. “Can I braid your hair, too, Mister…?” he asks quietly.

Korekiyo seems surprised, but nods and sits down in front of Kokichi.

Kokichi takes hold of a few strands and begins to make Korekiyo a thin braid, just like he had for Gonta. “I know boys don’t usually like braids,” he mumbles, “But you seem really nice.”

The teen smiles under his mask. “I had a sister, and she used to braid my hair all the time. This is very familiar to me.”

Kokichi’s eyes soften at the mention of Korekiyo’s sister. “... I don’t wanna be a girl anymore.”

“You don’t have to be. You’re a boy who braids hair.”

“Mom and Dad yell at me when I try to be a boy.”

“They shouldn’t do that. They are wrong.” Korekiyo frowns, worried about the little boy. “... Did you know there are legends about people like you?”

He blinks and turns to Korekiyo in awe. “Really?”

“Yes. They are always granted their wishes by gods and are loved for themselves. Some of them even fall in love with the gods that helped grant their wishes. Maybe that will be you one day.”

Kokichi smiles shyly and looks away. “... Can I still like boys if I’m a boy?”

“You can. Boys can like boys and girls can like girls.”

He smiles a bit brighter. “Which do you like, Kiyo-chan?”

The anthropologist takes a moment to think. “Both.”

Kokichi’s eyes widen in amazement. “You can like both? That’s so cool!” He thinks for a moment and glances to Shuichi, who’s chatting with Kaede. “... Which does Shu-chan like?”

“Shu-chan likes both. He and I have flirted a few times.”

The little boy smiles softly. “... I really like Shu-chan.”

“Oh?”

He nods and looks back to his busy hands. “... I’m worried he’s just being nice.”

“He really does care for you,” Korekiyo assures him.

Kokichi tears up and sniffles. “Mom and Dad always say that, too. But they’re mean.” He wipes his eyes and hides his face. “I don’t want Shu-chan to be mean…”

“Shuichi doesn’t have a mean bone in his body. He’s even nice to me, and that’s very rare.” He pulls Kokichi into a hug, trying to soothe him.

“I hope you’re right…” he whispers.

Korekiyo offers a soft smile despite his mask. “I’ll bet you a piece of candy that I am.”

“... Can it be a soda instead?”

“Sure.”

Kokichi’s eyes brighten. “I love grape Panta. Can it be a grape Panta?” He pauses and looks away. “... I’m sorry. I’m being picky.”

“No, you’re not. It has to be something you like, after all.”

Kokichi sighs and turns back to braiding. “Mom and Dad say I’m too picky.”

“Not at all. Children should know what they like.” When he’s met with a shrug, he frowns and squeezes Kokichi’s arm gently. “Your parents are missing out on a wonderful child.”

“... ‘M not wonderful,” he sniffles, “They say I’m really bad.”

“Well, they’re wrong.”

Kokichi wipes his eyes, trying to fight back an onslaught of tears. “Thank you, Kiyo-chan…”

“It’s no issue.” Once Kokichi finishes the braid, he pulls him into a strong and comforting hug. He feels Kokichi bury his face into his shoulder as tears continue to pour down his cheeks. “It’s okay,” he whispers, “You’re a good child.”

“Thank you…” He pulls back and wipes his eyes.

“Why don’t we find a way to show Shuichi how you feel?”

“I…” He sniffles and smiles a little. “I’d like that.”

“Well, what would you like to do?”

“Um…” He looks away, thinking. “Flowers…? Mom taught me the language of flowers a bit…”

“Alright. We can do that.”

He smiles softly. “Thank you, Kiyo-chan.”

“You’re welcome. Now… Let’s go to the garden.” He stands and takes Kokichi’s hand, leading the way outside into the large span of flora.

Kokichi hums and looks around. “Um… Blue violets and white lilacs…”

“What do those mean?”

“Blue violets are for trust, and white lilacs mean… Innocence, I think. They smell nice, too.”

“That’s very sweet.”

Kokichi beams. “Do you know where they are?”

“They’re over here, by the oak tree.”

“Thank you!” Kokichi hurries over to the tree and begins to pick the necessary flowers. After a few moments, he comes back over to Korekiyo, holding a small bouquet and beaming.

“Perfect. Let’s take them to him.”

Kokichi nods and takes his hand again as they head inside. When he spots Shuichi, he hurries over to the Ultimate Detective. “Shu-chan, Shu-chan!” he cheers, holding the flowers behind his back.

Shuichi kneels down to him with a smile. “Yes?”

Kokichi beams and holds out the flowers.

A soft blush colors Shuichi’s cheeks. “Oh, thank you! I love them. I’ll get a vase and put them in my room.” He hugs Kokichi close, smiling more when he feels the little boy nuzzle into his touch. “I’ll treasure these.”

“Thank you.” When he pulls back from Shuichi, he turns to Korekiyo and gives him a thumbs-up before following after the detective. He finds Shuichi placing the vase on a table near his bed and waits for the vase to be set down before speaking. “I’m glad you like them.”

Shuichi smiles over at him. “I love it. A gift with this much heart is amazing. When the flowers are getting near the end of their time, I’ll press them so I can keep them forever.”

Kokichi blushes softly and smiles. “Thank you.”

“Thank _you._ You’re so thoughtful.” He hugs him. “You’re a really good kid, and you’ll grow up into an even greater person.”

“I hope so…”

“I have high hopes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long wait, everyone! Life has been really busy, but I've finally added Chapter 3! Hope you enjoy!


End file.
